ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Diva the Nebulaholic
Hi, cosmic spectators, welcome to the galactic wonder showcase. This is me, Kimberly Jordan, right here. And I'm standing between two Japanese sisters from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Cures Fortune and Tender who both represent stars. Cure Fortune: You got that right, Kimberly, I've always wanted to look at the stars when the world is at full peace. Cure Tender: So have I. We both come from the same family and this spectacle is really nice. Kimberly Jordan: Well, then, you crossover characters are about to witness the Vocaloid who seems to be like the twin of Coco from Mermaid Melody. She is the first American Vocaloid who was born a blonde and her theme color is yellow. All of you, please welcome... the Nebulaholic you haven't seen before, Cyber Diva! (crowds of crossover spectators cheering) Diva : Engrossed by nebula : With existence far from utopia : To lose the fear of life : Perfection starts with dystopia, : Ooh-whoa, oh Care Bears All hail the queen of eternal being Diva When the lights above me can't traverse any ground Koopa-Troopas Long live the queen, galaxies of dreaming Diva I'll take in stride the stars of nocturnal Goombas All hail the queen of eternal being Diva Take a leap and fall in the void devoid of any sound stallions God save the queen, Whatever she may be Diva I'll become... We'll become eternal (echoing last word) crossover cosmic spectators : In the empty space she let the sunlight in : Bringing forth the life to gods and their demons : When the day turns over to the dark of night : Wait for constellations holding creation : In the empty space she let the sunlight in : Bringing forth the life to gods and their demons : When the day turns over (3x) Diva : I'll be watching : In Stellar images of worlds above : With voices begging if I've done enough, far enough : As lunar worries of the grounds ensue : A nebulaholic, out of the blue, will start anew Hatsune Miku: All that reminds me of the planet Venus, doesn't it? Daydream Bear: Yep, makes me want to daydream about what's beyond my home location, too. Ariel: Isn't that amazing? Diva : The dark before the rise : The comet crashing of space and time : Reborn in holy light : A promise "everything is alright" : Oh, for now Care Bears All hail the queen of eternal being Diva When the lights above me can't traverse any ground Koopa-Troopas Long live the queen, galaxies of dreaming Diva I'll take in stride the stars of nocturnal Goombas All hail the queen of eternal being Diva Take a leap and fall in the void devoid of any sound stallions God save the queen, Whatever she may be Diva I'll become... I'll become eternal Twilight Sparkle: Now that's a galaxy I wish to go through. Diva : In the empty space I let the sunlight in : Bringing forth the life to gods and their demons : When the day turns over to the dark of night : Wait for constellations holding creation : In the empty space I let the sunlight in : Bringing forth the life to gods and their demons : When the day turns over with nothing to find : I will start all over in another try (spoken) From the collapse, we shall rise. (sung) : In Stellar images of worlds above : With voices begging if I've done enough, far enough : As lunar worries of the grounds ensue : A nebulaholic, out of the blue, will start anew (continues dancing) : Nebulaholic (6x) : Oh : Nebulaholic (2x) Category:Vocaloid Category:Disney Category:DreamWorks Category:Nintendo Category:Hasbro Category:Crossovers Category:Music videos Category:Introductions by Kimberly Jordan Category:MMD productions